


instinctive

by zogratiscest



Series: black clover kinktober [7]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Dante Zogratis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest
Summary: asta goes into heat. zenon offers him up on a silver platter to dante.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Dante Zogratis/Asta, Zenon Zogratis/Asta/Yuno
Series: black clover kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952167
Comments: 21
Kudos: 96





	instinctive

The roiling heat beneath his skin could wake Asta out of a coma, he is sure of it.

He weakly lifts his head from the pillow it’s resting on, careful not to jingle the chain attaching his collar to the bedpost closest to him. Despite his best efforts to follow the commands given to him each day, he usually does something to earn his place on the floor each night, but he never minds much. Better than falling asleep next to  _ him, _ better than the prickly unease that always comes when Zenon is close when he’s most vulnerable.

A small whimper tries to leave his lips, but Asta swallows it back down and presses his cheek to the pillow. The burn is intense, harsher than usual, probably because of how he’s been treated since his capture at Zenon’s hands. Literally and figuratively, holding him down until he submitted, until he gave in without anything left in him to fight.

Drained of energy, drained of physical strength, helpless to do anything but fall into the darkness that the rough, tight grip on his throat ushered in.

The blanket wrapped around him is only enough to ward away the chill during the coldest parts of the night, not nearly enough for him right now. But Asta pulls it tighter around himself just the same, doing his best to remain quiet and unnoticed.

Waking Zenon in the middle of the night would certainly usher in a punishment.

Yuno told him before that his scent was distracting, enough that even Yuno could tell days in advance when Asta’s next heat was coming. It made life uncomfortable around certain alphas, but Asta never thought much of it because none of the noble magic knights would have stooped to trying to fuck a peasant with or without leaving a mating mark behind.

But there is a far more concerning alpha to procure the attention of in the Spade castle.

He knows it’s only a matter of time, but he stays curled up in the tightest ball he can manage, ignoring his body’s every urge to get somewhere smaller and darker and safer. To find pillows and blankets to make a nest with, something to keep him warm as his body exhausts all of its heat in an attempt to locate an alpha. Omegas always run cold but Asta is particularly bad for it, remembering long heats during Hage winters with a shudder.

Spade is far colder than Hage could ever be, and not just because of the temperature.

Hard to tell how much time passes. Asta squeezes his eyes shut, ignoring the tossing of his own stomach, the ache of emptiness in his cunt, and twitch of his cock. Never once has he spent a heat alone, because Yuno was always there to assist him, but now… Now…

He won’t be so lucky, and he knows it. Zenon has probably been counting down the days.

Because Asta was there for Yuno’s first heat in the Spade castle, and he thought… He has no idea what he thought. That Zenon would keep Yuno all to himself, the true crowned prince of the kingdom reduced to the chained slave of the youngest member of the Dark Triad. Dante and Vanica never share, after all, not that Asta wants them to. Not that Asta wants  _ any _ of these bastards to touch the people he loves so much, but…

Zenon shared for those three days. Asta remembers them far too vividly for comfort.

Movement shifting above him draws his attention and he curls himself in tighter, wishing he could do something to control his heat scent. But he knows the minute that Zenon notices, he will be out of him. And it will be time for him to call for his beloved nii-san.

More shuffling in the sheets above him. Asta grits his teeth and chokes back a whine as he rubs his thighs together, instinctively looking for some kind of friction. Nothing will be enough to handle the burn, the need to be filled, not when he knows Yuno will not be allowed to assist him. Not when he knows the only option is  _ Dante Zogratis. _

Maybe he’s been too bad to deserve that. Maybe Zenon will leave him chained to the bed to suffer through his heat untouched, tie his hands, spread his legs so he can’t come.

Anything but Dante.  _ Anything _ but what Dante can do with his body.

“Mm, I thought I smelled something funny.” The familiar calm, stoic voice sends a chilly bolt down Asta’s spine and he refuses to open his eyes. Refuses to move. “I wondered what you would smell like when you finally went into heat. Look at you. How pitiful.”

Asta shudders when he feels movement close by, cool fingers tracing down his burning cheek and making him moan helplessly. He wants to be touched so badly. “Pl-please—”

“You’re both such children, letting it get this bad before drawing my attention to it. Honestly.” Zenon’s grip on his chin is firm, forcing his head to tilt back. “Look at me. Now.”

Asta does not want to, but the command sinks into his bones and he finds his eyes fluttering open despite his desperate plea with his body not to do this. Not to listen. But now is hardly the time for him to say  _ no _ to anyone or anything, and Zenon is just dominant enough to make him submit with just a word. Just a touch. Asta  _ hates _ this.

None of the omegas in the Clover Kingdom, no matter their status nor their mana, ever made him feel like this. None of them ever carried that edge of  _ danger _ that said that fucking with Zenon would earn him far more pain and punishment than he can handle.

“Look at you, such a mess.” Zenon lets go of his chin, combing his fingers through Asta’s hair, mussed from sleep and wild. And Asta presses up into his hand, because of course.

Is this what Zenon wants from him? This kind of simpering submission? Asta has no idea nor why he  _ cares _ right now when he should be doing his best not to respond to Zenon’s touch, to his words. Turn the burn inward and sweat it out, maybe rub out a few sore orgasms here and there, but he can do this alone if he has to. As long as it means he does not have to let Dante Zogratis between his legs, Asta will do anything.

Zenon’s fingers trail lower, over Asta’s panting lips and under his jaw, swiping through the sweat just over his scent gland. The barely-there touch makes his entire body tighten, slick gushing from his empty cunt and soaking through his underwear. Sensitive, far too sensitive, and Zenon touches him without even a hint of hesitation, of uncertainty. Never second guessing himself where Asta and Yuno are concerned, because why would he?

He owns them, wholly and totally, no matter how hard they tried to fight back.

“Yuno.” Zenon raises to his feet, and shuffles on the bed distract Asta minutely. “You know where the key to his collar is. Get him to the closet or he’s going to be a mess.”

“Yes, Master.” The soft, barely-audible agreement turns Asta’s stomach because he would have thought Yuno could hold on longer, could keep fighting at his side. And he  _ had, _ until his first heat in this castle. The heat he spent in Zenon’s oversized closet.

“I’ll be back shortly.” Zenon raises and spins on his heel, stalking toward the bedroom door without glancing back. The click of the door is so loud it seems to echo in the room.

Yuno is there seconds later, his hands shaking slightly as he fumbles with the chain hooked to Asta’s collar. Every time the leather drags up against his scent gland, Asta whines pitifully, pushing into Yuno’s hands, searching for the touch of a familiar omega. He never thought about having an alpha mate, never considered that anyone would ever please him or complete him the way Yuno does. The two of them have only ever needed each other, and he doesn’t… He doesn’t  _ want _ an alpha to touch him, and. And not a  _ prime _ alpha, either.

“Shh, shh, I’m here.” Yuno drops the keys as soon as he has the collar unchained, his hands cupping Asta’s face, pulling him up for a kiss. Sweet, soft, familiar.  _ Yuno. _ “It’s okay. I’m here. We just… We need to get you to the closet. C’mon, it’s not that far away.”

“I don’t want him to… I don’t.” Asta shakes his head but Yuno just smiles sadly at him and kisses him again, stealing the soft complaints and whimpers from his lips.

Golden eyes are filled with sadness as Yuno rises to his feet, taking Asta’s hands in his own. “I know, but you aren’t going to have a choice. Come on. Let’s build a nest, okay?”

Asta is shaking too much to be of that much help, but Yuno has done this before and efficiently starts assembling the nesting supplies in the closet into something resembling a comfortable nest. Bare bones, but Asta hardly needs more than that, and they didn’t have anything more than this back in Hage. It’s better than the floor, and he pulls Yuno down into the nest with him. If he has to… If it has to be Dante, at least it can smell like Yuno.

“I’m sorry.” Yuno cups his cheeks and kisses him again, and Asta leans into it, hungrily, needily. He just wants Yuno to stay. He just wants Yuno to hold him, to help him.

And he knows he should be thankful for this, because Zenon probably thought twice before letting Yuno do this for him. Probably debated just having Dante come in and fuck Asta through the floor, no nest or anything to offer even a sliver of comfort. Not that this will do much more than keep him warm when Dante is picking him apart at the seams.

“Don’t go.” Asta wraps his arms around him as tight as he can, and even he knows he’s too weak to do anything to stop Yuno from being taken away. “Please don’t go, Yuno—”

“My, my, he’s still so talkative, hmm?” The familiar voice makes Asta’s entire body tense, whining pitifully as he shoves his face against Yuno’s neck. “And after the way the other one fell apart whimpering and crying, I thought for sure he’d be much the same.”

Zenon sighs softly in answer. “It appears not. Are you interested, still, nii-san?”

“Of course I am. You spoil me, letting me play with your toys, you know.” The rich roll of laughter makes something coil tight and hot in Asta’s gut, and he hates it.

Omegas are biologically inclined to search out an alpha for their heat cycles, and only the sheer lack of interesting alphas kept Asta from ever wanting one. Even the handful that were actually attractive in the Clover Kingdom were nobles, status so high that he never would have dared go near them even if he wanted to. Even if he thought they might have been an ideal alpha for him and Yuno. So it was just going to be the two of them.

So he spent his heats curled up with Yuno, soft kisses and touches, stretched tight around each other’s fists, grounding each other and pushing each other over the edge again and again. Pure pleasure, no pain, because they knew each other so well.

It’s awful, to have a body starved of an alpha’s touch and to have a  _ prime alpha _ so near. Impossibly rare, impossibly dominant, impossibly virile. Of course, Dante Zogratis had to be one of them. Of course, it’s the member of the Dark Triad with  _ body magic _ who Zenon offers them to without a second thought. Like toys. Like they aren’t people anymore.

“We might as well do something with them while they’re cycling,” Zenon says, as if it is no consequence to him. Maybe it isn’t.  _ He _ actually enjoys spending his heat cycles with Dante.

Asta and Yuno were chained on the other side of the room for that handful of days, but it was made  _ very _ clear to them just how different Dante is with Zenon— And Vanica, because the Triad is confined to the castle for the entirety of Zenon’s heat. Never a single second where he was not lavished with attention and affection from the people who love him most.

“Still, you know I like watching them fall apart.” The sound of footsteps makes Asta glance up toward the open doors, cringing away when a familiar dark shadow falls over where he and Yuno are curled up together. No. Please. Any alpha but this one.

“Just don’t break him. I don’t care what you do with your bitch, but I don’t like mine the same.” Zenon appears next to him, arms folded across his chest, expression unreadable in the shadows. “Yuno. Out of the closet. There isn’t room enough for the three of you.”

Asta’s arms go panicky tight around Yuno, and he has to swallow back a pleading cry when Yuno starts to wriggle free of them just the same. “As you wish, Master.”

Zenon loses his patience with them, hooking his fingers around the back of Yuno’s collar and dragging him out of the closet, tossing him onto the floor carelessly behind him. It is frightening how quickly Yuno rises back to his knees, obedient now, beaten down so much that Asta can barely recognize who he’s become under Zenon’s punishing touch.

Then Dante steps into the nest, and Asta forgets about everyone else altogether.

“Look at you, sweet little omega.” Dante’s voice is rich and velvety and it makes Asta’s stomach tighten, his hands fisting in the bedding beneath him as he screws his eyes shut. Not him, not him,  _ not him please anyone but him— _ “I can smell how aroused you are, little one. You must be soaking through your clothes, so why are you still dressed?”

“I’m going back to bed. Do as you please, Dante-nii.” Zenon kicks the closet doors shut, and the last thing Asta hears is them clicking into place before he’s overwhelmed by scent.

Dante takes his time kneeling down in the nest, and Asta can  _ hear _ him taking off his clothes but can’t see anything in the deep darkness that spills into the space. It takes time for his eyes to adjust at all, and he wishes they simply wouldn’t. Opens his mouth to say something, to say  _ no, _ to say anything, but it’s a mistake. He can  _ taste _ Dante’s pheromones.

“Be a good little bitch, or you’re going to regret it. You know I have full control of my body.” A hand grips his hip, rolling him onto his back, and Asta whines softly. “Did you know I don’t have a set rut cycle anymore? I can time it  _ perfectly _ with my magic now.”

No. No. Asta shakes his head mutely, because he’ll die. Dante will kill him if he—

“Hush, little one. I didn’t say I’d put you through that… Yet. If you’re good.” Another hand slides under his shirt, touching his trembling belly. “You’re very muscular for an omega.”

Is that good or bad to him? Asta has no idea and can barely make his tongue word to formulate words. All he can do is lie there and shake, shuddering against the warm hands exploring his hot flesh, pushing his shirt up before  _ twisting, _ the fabric splitting so easily. And he hasn’t forgotten that even without magic, Dante is strong. Powerful. The kind of alpha that any omega would gratefully present themselves for.

Not Asta. He isn’t that much of an idiot no matter how much his body wants this.

“You’ll probably lose these in time, though. I know Zenon doesn’t like it when you train.” Dante chuckles softly, and the malice laced in that sound makes Asta’s legs quake. “You want it so badly you’re shaking, sweet omega. Are you telling me that Yami Sukehiro was your captain for any length of time and never gave you the knot you so badly needed?”

_ Captain Yami. _ Asta shakes his head, and Dante makes a small  _ tsk _ sound. “I didn’t—”

“Ah, but you’re a good boy. You wouldn’t have tried to get your captain to mount you even if you wanted it.” Dante leans down closer to him, and Asta can see him in the dark. His emerald eyes nearly  _ glow, _ completely inhuman. A monster in human flesh.

All he can do is nod, because that much is true. He never wanted that from Yami.

Dante hums and leans closer to him, lips tracing a path along Asta’s jaw, nipping at the skin so lightly that Asta tenses, his muscles straining. Afraid. Dante can hurt him. Dante will hurt him and not even think twice about it, and he can’t… He can’t, there’s been so  _ much _ —

“You’ve never taken an alpha’s knot, have you? But you aren’t a virgin. I’m sure you and our sweet little prince took care of each other, hmm?” Dante bears down on him and Asta can only nod fearfully, hands twisting in the sheets under him. “Then you’re going to come back begging for my knot every time you go into heat. I can promise you that.”

Asta doesn’t have a chance to muster up even a sound as a reply before Dante is on him, mouth covering his so hard and suddenly that it makes his chest hurt. His thighs tremble and jerk as Dante spreads them wide with his hands, settling between them, rutting his cock up between Asta’s thighs until he yelps into Dante’s mouth. Because he can feel it, the hot hard length of it grinding his soaking wet clothes against his oversensitive cunt.  _ Stop! _

Too much, too much, too much. Asta writhes but Dante holds him down, rough rolls of his hips keeping Asta pinned down in his nest, hands biting into his thighs to keep him still where it matters. Tongue forcing its way into his mouth but… But different, longer than it should be, crawling so far back in his mouth that Asta gags helplessly.

He could die like this, with Dante literally kissing the air out of his lungs. He could just—

“I can feel how wet you are, Asta. Poor little omega, were you trying to be quiet? Trying not to disturb Zenon?” One of the hands on his thigh spasms before digging in, choking a small, scared noise from his throat. Don’t hurt him. Please don’t hurt him.

“I— I—” Asta swallows hard, gulping in air, telling himself not to panic. Because Dante isn’t going to stop even if he breaks down crying, so he should just answer his questions.

Dante kisses the corner of his mouth, the scrape of his facial hair making Asta shiver. “That’s all right, I know you were just trying to be a good little bitch. Zenon has trouble sleeping at night, so you wanted to be a good little boy and be as quiet as possible.”

Asta just nods and then yelps when Dante’s hand cups over his groin, where his cock is so desperately hard and his hole is so empty, needing to be filled. He wants Yuno. He wants Yuno’s lips against his and Yuno’s fingers inside of him like the first time they were together, not Dante clogging up the closet with pheromones that sizzle on Asta’s tongue and make his muscles melt with an instinctive need to be mounted and taken.

He can’t even present with Dante groping him like this, head too foggy to move.

“Here, darling.” Dante’s hand flexes and then Asta whines at the sound of fabric tearing, seams popping and fibers shredding. He’s so sensitive, so swollen and wet, that the air brushing against his bare flesh makes him helplessly sob. “Poor little thing, you just need to be taken, don’t you? Ah, omegas in heat are always so pretty. So ready to be fucked.”

_ No, _ Asta thinks, but he can’t make himself fight back as Dante cups a hand between his thighs again, toying with his cock for a moment that makes his thighs quake and his toes curl. It’s small like any omega’s would be and Dante’s hands are so big, so warm, and attached to a man who smells so good Asta couldn’t imagine that in his wildest fantasies.

“A— Alpha.” It’s the best he can manage, hands trembling as he hides his face behind them because he doesn’t want to think about what’s happening to him. About who’s touching him.

Dante croons down at him and Asta’s body responds, his thighs falling farther apart. They’re sticky wet with slick, body already prepared to be taken by the alpha above him, his cunt closing around nothing, pulsing empty and making Asta grit his teeth. Tears burn his eyes. It never feels this bad. It never eats him up like this, the need to be pinned and fucked. He wouldn’t be able to tell Dante to stop now even if he still wants to.

“Look how messy you are. Zenon used to have such stressful heats when he was just a boy, too.” Dante’s fingers pet over his slit and Asta sobs helplessly because he can’t make himself close his legs. “I could probably fill you in one thrust, and you’d love every second.”

Instead, he presses his fingers inward, parting Asta’s folds and finding the throbbing heat of his hole. There’s no hesitation as those fingers slide into him, his cunt opening thankfully around something that finally soothes the heat in his veins. Asta moans and rocks down on those fingers, trying to take them in deeper, trying to tell Dante he can take more than just two. Not that two don't feel  _ amazing, _ but…

But there’s still room inside of him. Alpha needs to fill him up. It’s what he’s  _ for. _

“Such a demanding little thing, aren’t you? How much do you want before it’s enough?” Dante’s fingers curl  _ up _ and rub in harsh, merciless circles that have Asta’s head slamming back into the pillows, robbing him of logic or reason. All he can do is chase pleasure.

Dante’s free hand closes tight around his hip, keeping him pinned down while Dante shoves his fingers deeper, fucking Asta open. Not that it takes much when he’s so wet, when he’s in heat, when he’s all but begging to be fucked even though he doesn’t want it, not with an alpha, not with Dante. He wants Yuno, he wants Yuno to take care of him, but— But—

“Come on, darling, come for me.” Dante rubs  _ harder _ and Asta shouts as he comes, his eyes stinging with tears, slick drenching Dante’s hand. He can’t stop it. He can’t stop, and Dante keeps fucking him with his fingers until Asta is clawing at his own nest. It feels good and it hurts and he doesn’t want it and he does, and he can’t decide  _ what _ he wants or needs.

_ Then let alpha decide, _ his hindbrain insists, and Asta lets out a pitiful little sob.

The minute he’s empty, Asta is scrambling to get on his hands and knees, desperate to be filled properly, to be taken, to be mounted and knotted and bred by the alpha in his nest. His brain shuts off entirely, instinct driving him to be the good, pretty omega. Thighs spreading wide as soon as he’s on his knees, cheek pressed against the pillows, chirping at the alpha behind him, the one watching him. Who smells so good, so strong, so ideal.

“Now that’s what I like to see.” Strong hands grip his hips and Asta yelps as he rocks back into the touch, offering his cunt so freely. Mount him. Knot him. Alpha  _ please. _ “Hold still.”

Asta presses his face into the bedding and waits patiently, lips parting around a soft noise when he feels something hot and hard brush against his twitching entrance. He wants to take it but he holds himself still like he was told to, and he’s rewarded for it. Keening desperately when the flared tip of his alpha’s cock pushes against his muscles, too _ big. _ Too  _ much. _ But Asta bites the pillow and bears it, tears pricking his eyes as Dante takes him.

“What a good little bitch you are. Zenon doesn’t know what he’s talking about when he says you’re troublesome.” Dante shifts and  _ thrusts, _ and Asta’s eyes roll back in his head as Dante finally pushes into his cunt. “Now lay there and take it like a good little omega.”

He’s helpless to do anything but obey, whimpering and moaning as Dante fucks him. Too big, too wide, stretching Asta further than Yuno’s fist ever did and leaving him feeling so totally owned that all he can do is  _ take _ it. His body stretches impossibly wide but it still startles a yelp from his throat when Dante’s hips brush against his ass because it makes the head of his cock kiss Asta’s womb, so deep it shouldn’t be possible.

“That’s right, little one, just take it.” Dante pets down his spine while he holds the position, then  _ grinds _ until Asta squeals and has to fight not to thrash. “I should have collared you myself, but Zenon wanted you for himself, and I’m far too indulgent.”

Asta buries his face in his arms and wails when Dante starts fucking him properly, forcing him down into the nest with his punishing rhythm. It hurts and it aches but it feels better than anything ever has, liquid pleasure through his veins that cools the burn of his heat. It quells that hunger so wholly and completely that Asta goes limp in his grasp, letting Dante do as he wishes, accepting whatever his alpha deems that he deserves.

He loses track of how many times he comes under Dante’s punishing, brutal, ceaseless thrusts. So many times that his cock can’t even drip with pre-come anymore, that the nest is soaked with the scent of fertile heat that overpowers even the musk of his alpha’s arousal and pleasure. So many times that Asta falls quiet except for a few whimpers and whines, a few little chirps when Dante brushes a hand along his side.

“I should ask him to let me breed you properly.” Dante’s hand slips under him, pets over his stomach and Asta can do nothing but shudder and listen to him. “Fill your womb with a beautiful litter of pups. After all, devil hosts live so long. Just like your precious mentor.”

_ Mentor? _ Asta can only stare dazedly at the door, not sure what his alpha is talking about.

Dante sighs and leans over him, mouthing at his shoulder. “Nacht, isn’t it? The pretty one with the shadow magic. He was such a fun toy before he broke. Just like they all do.”

Who? Asta doesn’t know. He just closes his eyes when Dante kisses his temple, shivering through another orgasm that almost steals his consciousness from him.

“He’s going to be such a beautiful mother when those pups are born. I spent his entire heat knotted inside of him, much to his distress, but it’s what you omegas are for.” Dante shifts and Asta makes a small sound of confusion because there’s  _ something _ pressing against his entrance, something… Different. And then he realizes what it is just as it presses in and drags back out, pushing his hole open just a little more.

Dante is fucking him with his half-blown knot, and Asta claws at his bedding in shock.

“Look at how well you take it. Not even our little prince could take this without crying.” Dante kisses his shoulder again, and the pressure of it makes Asta cry out anew, his throat raw from overuse, his thighs shaking. Too much sensation, too much— “Such a good boy.”

Asta doesn’t think he  _ can _ take it but he doesn’t have to survive it much longer before Dante’s hips jerk forward  _ hard, _ forcing the entire thing inside of him in one hard thrust that leaves him screaming. And it only swells further, locking it firmly inside of him so that when Dante comes, Asta can feel it shocky and hot against his womb.

“Mm, and I thought I wouldn’t enjoy that nearly as much as last time.” Dante catches him around the middle, holding him tight as he drops down into the nest at Asta’s side, dragging him down, keeping his knot locked firmly inside. “If it wasn’t so late, I’d be taking my knot down myself to fuck you again, but I need my beauty rest. Go to sleep, omega.”

“Alpha…” It’s all Asta can manage, so tired, so fuckinge exhausted.

Dante shifts closer to him, lips tracing along his shoulder to his neck, breathing a kiss against his nape just beneath the leather of his collar, the real claim of ownership to his body and soul. “You were splendid, little one. Go to sleep. I’ll fuck you again in the morning.”

Only then does Asta let his eyes slip shut, a small and satisfied purr leaving his lips.

He pleased his alpha. That’s what matters most.

**Author's Note:**

> poor asta.
> 
> also my zogratiscest agenda rearing its head again.


End file.
